Japan and America vist a huanted mansion
by Princess harvest
Summary: Japan is going to a haunted ,mansion with America and his friends. When a moment they forget it is real, Japan mishears something... "I Love you too!" "..." (Slight AmeriPan Yaoi, slight Dark.)


America bounced into the room dancing around with the flyer in his hand. "Yo! Japan!" He called out to his Japanese best friend.

" Konichiwa America-san." The raven haired boy bowed in respect.

"Look! I found a Haunted Mansion Place it looks real cool! Denmark and Prussia are coming! Wanna join us?" The American had a huge grin on his face shoving the flyer into Japan`s face. He remembered the last time he hung out with America, Denmark and Prussia together.

_*Flash back*_

Japan sat quietly in between Prussia and America, who were having a beer drinking contest while Denmark judged. Prussia slammed the glass onto the table to jump up out of his seat,

"I am awesome!" Fallowed with the (Prussian) German man`s strange laugh.

"No fair you had started before me!" America using his child-like anger protesting like he was five.

"Liar! You just can`t accept the fact I won!" The albino bonked his drinking buddy over the head the beer glass.

"Hey, Japan you hadn`t had one drop of beer yet come on have some!" Denmark yelled to the bartender ordering another beer.

"No. I only drink on special occasions like fancy parties or holidays." Japan tried to deny as nice as he could.

"Please, Japan?" America asked.

"You`ll be a little more awesome~" Chimed Prussia.

"No-" Soon the Japanese male was faced with adorable puppy eyes of three nations (even though they were drunk of their asses).

"Fine." Japan quickly took a swung of his beer swallowing as much as he could. Wanting to be done with it and remembering how bad he was with alcohol.

* Five minutes later*

Japan was standing on a table singing his favorite Vocaloid song , World Is Mine by Hatsune Miku, not wearing his shirt and giggling like a school girl.

America, Denmark and Prussia cheering him on. While China sat in the booth wondering where it all went wrong. (Let`s not forget Hong-Kong and Hungary recording).

*Today*

After that nice little trip down memory lane, he looked at America " No thank you Mr America!"

"Please~!" He begged yet again.

Japan knows he can never say no so he agreed.

*LATER*

Japan arrived to the mansion impressed by how real it looked. The doors were scratched and ugly, the grass was dying, the building looked quite old and Japan was impressed with the fact of how much thought they put into it, maybe he could make a new horror game based off this.

"Hello are you Kiku Honda?" The attendant said asking yet with a creepy look on his face.

"Hai." Japan replied worried why this man knew his (Human) name.

"Your friends, Alfred, Mathias and Gilbert are in there." The attendant opened the door leading to the basic "creepy mansion" look.

Japan wondered where his best friend Alfred was. "America-san! Where are you?"

Japan wandered the halls of the house curios where his friend was, he spotted a door that looked interesting to him. Japan slowly pulled it open,

**BIG MISTAKE****.**

Japan paled like a ghost that he knew he would see in the house. Blood splattered on the walls, coated on the dark wall paper noticing the two people. A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes stared into his soul, bellow her was a man trembling below her was a man, fearing the woman.

She pointed the knife to the poor Japanese male, "Where is he? Do you know?"

"What? No. I`m sorry." He backed away fearing the woman.

The woman leaped forward attempting to stab him, barley missing.

"HELP!" Japan ran down the hall yelling hoping for his friends to appear.

Running into another room slamming the door catching his breath. He whispered below his breath "It`s not real. It`s not real. It`s not real..." He looked and saw America in a corner. Japan got up and poked the foolish American he was friends with.

"America-san?"

"AH!" America jolted up screaming like a girl.

"Where are the others?"

"They left, Denmark had to be home because Norway would get mad and choke him, and Prussia had to go be awesome."

"I see."

Right then an ominous sound echoed through the walls, neither could describe it. Foot steps walked down with the sound of something being dragged along the floor they only could tell it was heavy and metal.

They both forgot it wasn`t real, hearing the sounds come closer, the two were huddled against the wall fearing if it found them. It stopped for a moment... Nothing could be heard...

Until a metal object broke the door down magic purple eyes, glaring through with a evil smile. He walked through dragging the metal object the had spots of red. A Hockey mask covering the man`s face.

**Step.**

"Kiku! If we die. I want you to know I love you, man!"

**Step.**

Japan was shocked he secretly had a crush on the male nation. He was going to die, it went everything he believed to invade personal space. But the man he loved confessed, to him.

**Step. Step.**

"I love you, too!" Japan kissed America with all he could leaning in dominating. America just sat wide eyed not under standing what is happening.

**Stomp.**

The figure stood there. Giggling. "Oh silly America, Japan I never knew you two were a couple!" The man with a hockey mask took it off to show Russia`s childlike face.

"RUSSIA! Why are you here!?"

"Me and Belarus got a job, Ukraine said we should find something fun to do for the month. Well be done after Halloween is over. Belarus gets to stab a fake dummy that vibrates, it even has fake blood! And I get to have fun with !"

The woman (AKA Belarus) with the knife stood there watching the whole scene go down.

"You two are gay?" His sister asked bluntly.

America looked at Japan shocked, "Uh... Japan when I said I loved you I meant as a friend."

Oh.

* * *

**Okay this is my first time writing Yaoi and Dark so I`m experimenting first before I try to write something serious. Please let me know how I did with this. **

**Happy Halloween!**

**Y U NO REVIEW!?**


End file.
